Clock Wonders
by D.Gray-Stuck
Summary: Lucy and Levy notice it right away. They just think that the two Dragon Slayers need a bit of help. So with the help of Lucy's Celestial Spirits and Levy's genius mind, they devise a plan to help the Dragon Slayers. Gajeel x Nastu: Yaoi


**Well people, I guess I am still in the mood for writing small one-shots. I'm also in the mood for Gajeel x Natsu, so that is what I'm going to write xD**

**Warning: Shonen-ai ((Boy Love)), small amount of violence [[Just the normal fights between them]], Small amount of swearing, umm FanGirl Lucy and Levy?**

**[[PS- I have no idea how to start this, so if the begining is bad, just..stick with it]]**

**Disclaimed**

**Start ~ O3O~ **

"Get your hands off it! I saw it first!"

"Who cares, I grabbed it first!"

"That's not what matters!"

"Shut up Natsu, I don't care!"

"Well, Gajeel, it matters to me!"

The two Dragon Slayers continued their hand-to-hand combat. Natsu threw a punch, aimed directly at the Iron Dragon Slayers face. Gajeel dodged and aimed a well placed round-house kick to Natsu's legs; tripping him.

Natsu landed on his back. "Oww...I'll kill you!" He mumbled. He lifted his leg and kicked Gajeel in the shins, bringing the taller Dragon Slayer to his knees. "Fuck that hurt..."

They continued thier fighting for many more minutes.

"Neh, Lucy-chan, what are they fighting about?" Levy asked curiously, taking a seat next to Lucy who was sitting on a barstool. Mirajane came over and handed her a drink. Lucy thanked her and went on to answer Levy's question.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I think that Natsu saw the packet of biscuits first, but Gajeel went and got them before Natsu did. So now they're arguing over who get's the biscuits. But neither of them will be the ones to have them in my opinion." Lucy expalined.

"Eh? Why's that?" Levy replied. "Because whilst those idiots have been fighting, Freed took them." Lucy said, amusement in her tone.

Levy chuckled. "Oh. I guess that explains it then, haha." They both sighed and continued watching the two beat each other up.

Suddenly during the fight, Natsu lost his footing and slipped a little, landing on Gajeel's chest. He blushed and quickly rolled off the other. Then, he turned round started fighting again, not noticing the blush that Gajeel had as well.

But this little mishap didn't go unnoticed by Levy and Lucy.

Lucy turned to Levy.

Levy turned to Lucy.

"Are you think what I'm thinking, Levy-chan?"

"Very much so, Lucy-chan!"

The two girls huddled together, foreheads touching. "Ok, so how is this going to work?" Lucy asked. Levy put her finger to her mouth in thought for a minute.

"Well, since it just became clear that they like each other, as more than friends, and that neither of them have noticed the other's feelings, then...we'll have to stage an incident in which they'll have to be do something. Something that will get them to notice the other's feelings." Levy explained.

Lucy nodded in acknowledgement. "Ah, I get what you mean. Do you have a plan?" She replied.

Levy shook her head. "No, I was kind of hoping you'd have one." She said. "Hey, why don't we ask Cana? I'm sure she'd know. Or maybe we should try Erza first; she might have some knowledge."

"Yeah. Okay, I guess we'll ask Erza then Cana." Lucy said.

Together, the two set off to go find Erza.

They found her sitting under a tree, reading a book. Lucy and Levy walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Erza, we need your help with something." Lucy asked.

Erza looked up from her book. "What is it?" She said. "Umm...what would you do if two people had feelings for each other, but they wern't aware of the others feelings?" Levy asked cautiously.

"I have no idea. But I guess you could try forcing them to do something that they would like, but think the other wouldn't like, and not realise that the other, actually does like it. Do you get what I'm saying?" She explained.

"So...like force them to hug or something?" Levy asked. "Hmm maybe something a little more...romantic, maybe?" Erza replied.

"Oh, like getting them to kiss or something?" Lucy piped up. "Yeah, like that I guess... " Erza said, going back to reading her book. "Thanks so much. See you later!" Levy said.

The two walked back to the Guild, planning what they were going to do.

**~ O3O ~ Time Skip~ O3O~**

"Neh, Lucy, should we still ask Cana if she has ideas?" Levy asked. "Nah, there's no need to do that. Erza gave us the perfect idea." Lucy replied.

They both nodded and got ready for the perfect moment to strike their attack.

**~ O3O~ While Natsu and Gajeel are fighting~ O3O~**

Natsu had Gajeel pinned under him, even though the other was larger. Their hands connected, pushing against one another.

"I've got you pinned Gajeel, what're you gonna do now?" Natsu laughed mockingly. Gajeel growled. "I won't let you beat me. Those cookies are mine!" He growled back. "Haha, Never!" natsu replied.

Suddenly from somewhere behind them, they heard a faamiliar sound. They heard the very words that a particular someone used to summon a certain clock. Gajeel and Natsu new what was coming to them before it struck.

The next moment they found themselves trapped in the small confines of one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits.

"Dammit, Lucy, let us out!" Natsu yelled. "No can do, Natsu, not until you make up with Gajeel. Actually, same goes for you Gajeel, you have to make up with Natsu." Lucy said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Natsu and Gajeel said simultanously.

Lucy smirked, so did Levy.

"You two aren't allowed out until you've kissed, and told each other the obvious feelings that you have for each other." Levy and Lucy chorussed.

Gajeel and Natsu blushed. "W-What do you mean? I don't have any feelings for this Iron eater!" Natsu said. Gajeel nodded. "The feelings mutual!"

"Just do it, you idiots!" Levy yelled.

**~O3O~ Natsu and Gajeel POV~ O3O~**

"Did she say say we have to kiss?" Natsu whispered quietly to Gajeel. Gajeel nodded and replied, "Yeah, but are gonna do that?"

Natsu shrugged."I...don't know?"

"How can you not be sure!? Should we or shouldn't we!?" Gajeel growled.

"Well...we should if wan't to get out of here...but we shouldn't because everyone will watch." Nastu whispered back.

"Well I don't know about you, but I can't stand this small space, so pucker up, I'm gonna kiss you." was Gajeel's reply.

"W-Wait you can't jus-" Natsu was cut off as Gajeel grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips.

Natsu's eyes went wide. Gajeel closed his own eyes and slowly started to kiss Natsu.

**~O3O~ Natsu POV ~O3O~**

_'Gajeel is kissing me, gajeel is kissing me, Gajeel is kissing me, GajeelISKISSINGME' How was this poissible? Did he know...? Did he know I liked him...? But ... this might be my only chance..._

**~O3O~ Gajeel POV ~O3O~**

_His lips are soft... I expected them to be chapped or something... This is nice... This is also probably the only chance I'm going to get..._

**~O3O~ Normal POV ~O3O~**

Slowly, Natsu started kissing Gajeel back. Gajeel's opened his eyes as he felt Natsu's move against his.

Natsu still had his eyes open. When their eyes met, they blushed, but didn't avert their gaze.

Natsu felt something wet slide against his lip. He gasped and gave the appendage entry to his mouth. He felt Gajeel chuckle into the kiss.

Natsu smirked and battled with the tongue in his mouth. Eventually the need for air overcame them, and they broke apart, gasping.

"G-Gajeel..." Natsu gasped. Gajeel rested his head against Natsu's, wrapping his arms around the others torso, pulling him into a hug.

Natsu hugged back.

"I... I like you, Natsu. Really like you. Love you. I love you, Natsu..." Gajeel whispered into the others ear.

Natsu's breath hitched. "R-Really? I... I love you too. " Natsu replied.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Gajeel's neck and kissed him deeply.

The next moment they found them selves on the ground with the entire Guild staring at them.

"W-W-W-Well...um that was more than we expected, but... congratualations on your new found love!" Lucy stuttered.

Gajeel stood up, pulling Natsu up with him. "I think we need somwhere more private, don't you think so?" Gajeel whispered in Natsu's ear, before giving his earlobe a small lick. Natsu shivered. "I-I think you're right." He replied.

Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the hand and led him out of the Guild.

Lucy turned to Levy.

Levy turned to Lucy.

"We did well." They said at the same time.

Juvia was in the a small corner of the room, holding a bleeding nose, while Gray was handing her some tissues.

Gajeel and Nastu certainly had fun for the rest of the day.

**~O3O~ END ~O3O~**

**Wow. Such a bad ending. I had no idea how that was going to end xD I love this pairing so much now, but this is the first FanFiction I've made for them. I'm actually kind of surprised at how little amounts people ship them. Hell, there's more people shipping Jasdevi and Krory from -Man than there is people who ship Gajeel x Natsu! And -Man isn't even as popular as Fairy Tail!**

**But whatever- **

**Review if you want**

**~May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour~**


End file.
